wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/6
Rozdział szósty Hiram dotrzymał obietnicy. Co dzień do książęcego pałacu w Pi-Bast przychodziły tłumy niewolników i długie szeregi osłów dźwigających: pszenicę, jęczmień, suszone mięso, tkaniny i wino. Złoto zaś i drogie kamienie przynosili kupcy feniccy pod dozorem urzędników domu Hirama. Tym sposobem namiestnik w ciągu pięciu dni otrzymał przyrzeczone mu sto talentów. Hiram policzył sobie niewielki procent: jeden talent od czterech na rok, i nie żądał zastawu, lecz poprzestał na kwicie księcia poświadczonym przez sąd Potrzeby dworu były hojnie zaopatrzone. Trzy kochanki namiestnika otrzymały nowe szaty, mnóstwo osobliwych pachnideł i po kilka niewolnic rozmaitej barwy. Służba miała obfitość jedzenia i wina, robotnicy królewscy odebrali zaległy żołd, wojsku wydawano nadzwyczajne porcje. Dwór był zachwycony tym więcej, że Tutmozis i inni szlachetni młodzieńcy, na rozkaz Hirama, otrzymali od Fenicjan dość wysokie pożyczki, a nomarcha prowincji Habu i jego wyżsi urzędnicy dostali kosztowne prezenta. Toteż uczta następowała po uczcie, zabawa po zabawie, mimo ciągle wzrastającego upału. Namiestnik widząc powszechną radość sam był zadowolony. Trapiła go tylko jedna rzecz: zachowanie się Mefresa i innych kapłanów. Książę myślał, iż dostojnicy ci będą mu robili wymówki za to, że zaciągnął tak wielki dług u Hirama, wbrew naukom, jakie odebrał w świątyni. Tymczasem święci ojcowie milczeli i nawet nie pokazywali się u dworu. - Co to znaczy - rzekł pewnego dnia Ramzes do Tutmozisa - że kapłani nie udzielają nam upomnień?... Przecież takich zbytków jak obecnie nie dopuszczaliśmy się nigdy. Muzyka gra od rana do nocy, a my pijemy od wschodu słońca i zasypiamy z kobietami w objęciach albo ze dzbanami pod głową. - Za co mieliby nas upominać? - odparł oburzony Tutmozis. - Czyliż nie przebywamy w mieście Astarty, dla której najmilszym nabożeństwem jest zabawa, a najpożądańszą ofiarą miłość? Zresztą kapłani rozumieją, że po tak długich umartwieniach i postach należy ci się odpoczynek. - Mówili ci to? - spytał z niepokojem książę. - I nieraz. Wczoraj, nie dawniej, święty Mefres rzekł do mnie śmiejąc się, że tak młodego człowieka, jak ty, więcej pociąga zabawa aniżeli nabożeństwo albo kłopoty rządzenia państwem. Ramzes zamyślił się. Więc kapłani uważają go za lekkomyślnego młodzieniaszka, pomimo że on, dzięki Sarze, dziś -jutro zostanie ojcem?... Ale tym lepiej: będą mieli niespodziankę, gdy przemówi do nich swoim własnym językiem... Co prawda książę samemu sobie robił lekkie wyrzuty: od chwili gdy opuścił świątynię Hatory, ani przez jeden dzień nie zajmował się sprawami nomensu Habu. Kapłani mogą przypuszczać, że albo jest zupełnie zadowolony objaśnieniami Pentuera, albo że - znudził się mięszaniem do rządów. - Tym lepiej... - szeptał. - Tym lepiej... W jego młodej duszy, pod wpływem ciągłych intryg otoczenia albo podejrzeń o intrygi, zaczynał budzić się instynkt obłudy. Ramzes czuł, że kapłani nie domyślają się, o czym on rozmawiał z Hiramem i jakie plany rozsnuwał w swej głowie. Tym zaślepionym wystarczało, że on bawi się, z czego wnosili, że rządy państwem pozostaną w ich rękach. "Bogowie tak zamącili ich rozum - mówił do siebie Ramzes - że nawet nie pytają się : dlaczego Hiram udzielił mi tak wielkiej pożyczki?... A może ten chytry tyryjczyk potrafił uśpić ich podejrzliwe serca!... Tym lepiej!... tym lepiej!..." Robiło mu to dziwną przyjemność, gdy myślał, że kapłani oszukali się na jego rachunek. Postanowił i nadal utrzymywać ich w błędzie, więc bawił się jak szalony. Istotnie kapłani, a przede wszystkim Mefres i Mentezufis, oszukali się i na Ramzesie, i na Hiramie. Przebiegły tyryjczyk udawał wobec nich człowieka bardzo dumnego ze swoich stosunków z następcą tronu, a książę z nie mniejszym powodzeniem grał rolę rozhulanego młodzika. Mefres był nawet pewny, że książę poważnie myśli o wypędzeniu Fenicjan z Egiptu, a tymczasem i on sam, i jego dworzanie zaciągają długi, aby ich nigdy nie spłacić. Przez ten czas świątynia Astarty, jej liczne ogrody i dziedzińce roiły się od tłumu pobożnych. Co dzień, jeżeli nie co godzina, z głębi Azji, mimo strasznego upału, nadciągała do wielkiej bogini jakaś kompania pielgrzymów. Dziwni to byli pielgrzymowie. Zmęczeni, zlani potem, okryci kurzem szli z muzyką tańcząc i śpiewając niekiedy bardzo wszeteczne piosenki. Dzień upływał im na pijatyce, noc na wyuzdanej rozpuście ku czci bogini Astoreth. Każdą taką kompanię można było nie tylko poznać, ale wyczuć z daleka: nieśli bowiem ogromne bukiety ciągle świeżych kwiatów w rękach, a - zdechłe w ciągu roku koty w węzełkach. Koty te oddawali pobożni do balsamowania lub wypychania paraszytom mieszkającym pod Pi-Bast, a następnie odnosili je z powrotem do domów, jako szanowne relikwie. W początkach miesiąca Misori (maj-czerwiec) książę Hiram zawiadomił Ramzesa, że tego dnia wieczorem może przyjść do fenickiej świątyni Astoreth. Gdy po zachodzie słońca ściemniło się na ulicach, namiestnik przypiąwszy krótki miecz do boku włożył płaszcz z kapturem i nie dostrzeżony przez nikogo ze służby wymknął się do domu Hirama. Stary magnat czekał na niego. - Cóż - rzekł z uśmiechem - nie boisz się, wasza dostojność, wchodzić do fenickiej świątyni, gdzie na ołtarzu zasiada okrucieństwo, a służy mu przewrotność? - Bać się?... - spytał Ramzes patrząc na niego prawie z pogardą. - Astoreth nie jest Baalem ani ja dzieckiem, które można wrzucić w rozpalony brzuch waszego boga. - I książę wierzysz temu? Ramzes wruszył ramionami. - Naoczny i wiarogodny świadek - odparł - opowiadał mi o waszych ofiarach z dzieci. Pewnego czasu burza rozbiła wam kilkanaście statków. Natychmiast kapłani tyryjscy ogłosili nabożeństwo, na które zebrał się tłum ludu... Książę mówił z widocznym wzburzeniem. - Przed świątynią Baala, na wzniesieniu, siedział ogromny śpiżowy posąg z głową wołu. Jego brzuch był rozpalony do czerwoności. Wtedy, na rozkaz waszych kapłanów, głupie matki fenickie zaczęły składać najpiękniejsze dzieci u stóp okrutnego boga... - Samych chłopców - wtrącił Hiram. - Tak, samych chłopców - powtórzył książę. - Kapłani skrapiali każde dziecko wonnościami, ubierali w kwiaty, a wówczas posąg chwytał je śpiżowymi rękoma, otwierał paszczę i pożerał krzyczącego wniebogłosy... Za każdym razem z ust boga wybuchały płomienie. Hiram śmiał się cicho. - I wasza dostojność wierzysz temu? - Opowiadał mi to, powtarzam, człowiek, który nigdy nie kłamie. - Mówił to, co istotnie widział - odparł Hiram. - Czy jednak nie zastanowiło go, że żadna z matek, którym palono dzieci, nie płakała? - Istotnie zadziwiła go ta obojętność kobiet, zawsze gotowych do wylewania łez, nawet nad zdechłą kurą. Dowodzi to jednak wielkiego okrucieństwa w waszym narodzie. Stary Fenicjanin kiwał głową. - Dawnoż to było? - spytał. - Przed kilkoma laty. - No - powoli mówił Hiram - jeżeli wasza dostojność zechcesz kiedy odwiedzić Tyr, będę miał zaszczyt pokazać wam taką uroczystość... - Nie chcę jej widzieć!... - Następnie zaś pójdziemy na inne podwórze świątyni, gdzie książę zobaczy bardzo piękną szkołę, a w niej - zdrowych i wesołych tych samych chłopców, których przed kilkoma laty spalono... - Jak to?... - zawołał Ramzes - więc oni nie zginęli?... - Żyją i rosną na tęgich marynarzy. Gdy wasza dostojność zostaniesz świątobliwością - obyś żył wiecznie! - może niejeden z nich będzie prowadził twoje okręty. - Więc oszukujecie wasz lud?... - roześmiał się książę. - My nikogo nie oszukujemy - odparł z powagą tyryjczyk. - Oszukuje każdy sam siebie, gdy nie pyta o objaśnienie uroczystości której nie rozumie. - Ciekawym... - rzekł Ramzes. - Istotnie - mówił Hiram - jest u nas zwyczaj, że ubogie matki, chcące zapewnić dobry los swoim synom, ofiarowują je na usługi państwu. Rzeczywiście dzieci te są porywane przez posąg Baala, w którym mieści się piec rozpalony. Obrządek ten nie znaczy, że dzieci są naprawdę palone, lecz - że stały się własnością świątyni i tak zginęły dla swoich matek, jak gdyby wpadły w ogień. Naprawdę jednak nie idą one do pieca, ale do mamek i nianiek, które je przez kilka lat wychowują. Gdy zaś podrosną, zabiera je szkoła kapłanów Baala i kształci. Najzdolniejsi z tych wychowańców zostają kapłanami lub urzędnikami, mniej obdarzeni idą do marynarki i nieraz zdobywają wielkie bogactwa. Teraz chyba, książę, nie będziesz dziwił się, że matki tyryjskie nie opłakują swoich dzieci. Więcej powiem: teraz, panie, zrozumiesz, dlaczego w naszych prawach nie ma kar na rodziców zabijających swoje potomstwo, jak się to zdarza w Egipcie... - Nikczemnicy znajdują się wszędzie - wtrącił namiestnik. - Ale u nas nie ma dzieciobójców - mówił dalej Hiram - bo u nas dziećmi, których nie mogą wykarmić ich matki, zajmuje się państwo i świątynia. Książę zamyślił się. Nagle uścisnął Hirama i zawołał wzruszony: - Jesteście o wiele lepsi aniżeli ci, którzy opowiadają o was tak straszne historie... Bardzo cieszę się z tego... - I w nas jest niemało złego - odparł Hiram - ale wszyscy będziemy wiernymi sługami twoimi, panie, gdy nas zawołasz... - Czy tak?... - spytał książę, bystro patrząc mu w oczy. Starzec położył rękę na sercu. - Przysięgam ci, następco egipskiego tronu i przyszły faraonie, że kiedykolwiek rozpoczniesz walkę z naszymi wspólnymi nieprzyjaciółmi, cała Fenicja, jak jeden mąż, pośpieszy ci z pomocą... A to - weź na pamiątkę naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy. Wyjął spod szat złoty medal pokryty tajemnymi znakami i szepcąc modlitwy zawiesił go na szyi Ramzesa. - Z tym amuletem - mówił Hiram - możesz objechać cały świat... A gdziekolwiek spotkasz Fenicjanina, będzie ci służył radą, złotem, nawet mieczem... A teraz idźmy. Upłynęło już kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca, ale noc była widna, gdyż wszedł księżyc. Straszliwy upał dzienny ustąpił miejsca chłodowi; w czystym powietrzu nie było szarego pyłu, który zatruwał oddech i gryzł w oczy. Na błękitnym niebie tu i owdzie świeciły gwiazdy rozpływające się w powodzi księżycowych blasków. Na ulicach ustał ruch, ale dachy wszystkich domów były napełnione bawiącymi się ludźmi. Zdawało się, że Pi-Bast jest jedną salą od brzegu do brzegu wypełnioną muzyką, śpiewem, śmiechem i dźwiękami pucharów. Książę i Fenicjanin szli prędko za miasto wybierając mniej oświetlone strony ulic. Mimo to ludzie ucztujący na tarasach niekiedy spostrzegali ich, a spostrzegłszy zapraszali do siebie lub sypali im kwiaty na głowy. - Hej, wy tam, nocne włóczęgi! - wołano z dachów. - Jeżeli nie jesteście złodziejami, których noc wywabiła na zarobek, przyjdźcie tu do nas... Mamy dobre wino i wesołe kobiety... Dwaj wędrowcy nie odpowiadali na te uprzejme wezwania śpiesząc swoją drogą. Nareszcie wyszli w stronę miasta gdzie było mniej domów, a więcej ogrodów, których drzewa, dzięki wilgotnym podmuchom morskim, rozrastały się wyżej i bujniej aniżeli w południowych prowincjach Egiptu. - Już niedaleko - rzekł Hiram. Książę podniósł oczy i ponad zbitą zielonością drzew zobaczył kwadratową wieżę barwy niebieskawej, na niej - szczuplejszą, białą. Była to świątynia Astoreth. Niebawem weszli w głąb ogrodu, skąd można było ogarnąć wzrokiem całą budowlę. Składała się ona z kilku kondygnacji. Pierwszą - tworzył taras kwadratowy o bokach mających po czterysta kroków długości; spoczywał on na murze wysokości kilku metrów, pomalowanym na czarno. Przy boku wschodnim znajdował się występ, na który z dwu stron prowadziły szerokie schody. Wzdłuż innych boków stały wieżyczki, po dziesięć przy każdym; między każdą parą wieżyczek znajdowało się po pięć okien. Mniej więcej na środku tarasu wznosił się również kwadratowy budynek z bokami po dwieście kroków. Ten miał pojedyncze schody, wieże na rogach i był barwy purpurowej. Na płaskim dachu tej budowli stał znowu kwadratowy taras, wysoki na parę metrów, barwy złotej, a na nim jedna na drugiej dwie wieże: niebieska i biała. Całość wyglądała tak, jakby na ziemi postawił kto ogromną kostkę czarną, na niej mniejszą purpurową, na niej złotą, wyżej niebieską, a najwyżej srebrną. Na każde zaś z tych wzniesień prowadziły schody albo podwójne boczne, albo pojedyncze frontowe, zawsze od strony wschodniej. Przy schodach i przy drzwiach stały na przemian wielkie sfinksy egipskie albo skrzydlate asyryjskie byki z ludzkimi głowami. Namiestnik z przyjemnością patrzył na ten gmach, który przy blasku księżyca, na tle bujnej roślinności wyglądał prześlicznie. Był on wzniesiony w stylu chaldejskim i stanowczo różnił się od świątyń egipskich, naprzód - systemem kondygnacji, po wtóre - pionowymi ścianami. U Egipcjan każda poważna budowla miała ściany pochyłe, jakby zbiegające się ku górze. Ogród nie był pusty. W różnych punktach widać było domki i pałacyki, płonęły światła, rozlegał się śpiew i muzyka. Między drzewami od czasu do czasu mignął cień zakochanej pary. Nagle zbliżył się do nich stary kapłan; zamienił kilka słów z Hiramem i złożywszy niski ukłon księciu rzekł: - Racz, panie, udać się ze mną. - I niech bogowie czuwają nad waszą dostojnością - dorzucił Hiram zostawiając ich. Ramzes poszedł za kapłanem. Nieco z boku świątyni, między największym gąszczem, stała kamienna ławka, a może o sto kroków od niej niewielki pałacyk, pod którym rozlegały się śpiewy. - Tam modlą się? - zapytał książę. - Nie!... - odparł kapłan nie ukrywając niechęci. - To zbierają się wielbiciele Kamy, naszej kapłanki, pilnującej ognia przed ołtarzem Astoreth. - Któregoż ona dziś przyjmie? - Żadnego, nigdy!... - odparł zgorszony przewodnik. - Gdyby kapłanka od ognia nie dotrzymała ślubu czystości, musiałaby umrzeć. - Okrutne prawo! - rzekł książę. - Racz, panie, zaczekać na tej ławce - odezwał się zimno kapłan fenicki. - A gdy usłyszysz trzy uderzenia w śpiżowe blachy, idź do świątyni, wejdź na taras, a stamtąd do purpurowego gmachu. - Sam?... - Tak. Książę usiadł na ławce, w cieniu oliwki, i słuchał śmiechów kobiecych rozlegających się w pałacyku. "Kama? - myślał. - Ładne imię!... Musi być młoda, a może jest piękna, a ci głupi Fenicjanie grożą jej śmiercią, gdyby... Czy w ten sposób pragną zapewnić sobie posiadanie choćby kilkunastu dziewic na cały kraj?..." Śmiał się, ale było mu smutno. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, żałował tej nieznanej kobiety, dla której miłość była wejściem do grobu. "Wyobrażam sobie Tutmozisa, gdyby go mianowano kapłanką Astoreth!... Musiałby biedak umrzeć, zanim przed boginią wypaliłaby się jedna lampa..." W tej chwili pod pałacykiem rozległ się dźwięk fletu i odegrał jakąś tęskną melodię, której towarzyszyły głosy kobiet śpiewających: - Aha-a!... aha-a! - jakby przy kołysaniu dzieci. Ucichł flet, umilkły kobiety, a odezwał się piękny głos męski greckim językiem: - Kiedy na ganku błyśnie twoja szata, bledną gwiazdy i milkną słowiki, a w moim sercu budzi się taka cisza jak na ziemi, gdy ją powita biały świt... - Aha-a!... aha-a!... aha-a!... - nuciły kobiety i flet znowu odegrał zwrotkę. - A gdy rozmodlona udajesz się do świątyni, fiołki otaczają cię wonnym obłokiem, motyle krążą około twoich ust, palmy przed twoją pięknością schylają głowy... - Aha-a!... aha-a!... aha-a!... - Gdy cię nie widzę, patrzę na niebo, ażeby przypomnieć sobie słodki spokój twojego oblicza. Daremna praca! Niebo nie posiada twojej pogody, a jego żar jest zimnem wobec płomieni, które spopieliły moje serce. - Aha-a!... aha-a!... - Jednego dnia stanąłem między różami, które blask twoich spojrzeń obleka w białość, szkarłaty i złoto. Każdy ich listek przypomniał mi jedną godzinę, każdy kwiat - jeden miesiąc przepędzony u twoich stóp. A krople rosy to moje łzy, którymi poi się okrutny wiatr pustyni. Daj znak, a porwę cię i uniosę do mojej miłej ojczyzny. Morze oddzieli nas od prześladowców, mirtowe gaje ukryją nasze pieszczoty i czuwać będą nad naszym szczęściem litościwsi dla zakochanych bogowie. - Aha-a!... aha-a!... Ramzes przymknął oczy i marzył. Przez zapuszczone rzęsy już nie widział ogrodu, tylko powódź księżycowego światła, wśród której rozpływały się czarne cienie i śpiew nieznanego człowieka do nieznanej kobiety. Chwilami ten śpiew tak go ogarniał, tak głęboko wdzierał mu się w duszę, że Ramzes miał chęć zapytać się: czy to nie on śpiewa, a nawet czy - on sam nie jest tą pieśnią miłosną?... W tym momencie jego tytuł, władza i ciężkie zagadnienia państwowe, wszystko wydawało mu się nędznym drobiazgiem wobec tej nocy księżycowej i tych okrzyków zakochanego serca. Gdyby mu dano do wyboru: całą potęgę faraona czy ten duchowy nastrój, w jakim znajdował się obecnie, wolałby swoje rozmarzenie, w którym zniknął cały świat, on sam, nawet czas, a została tęsknota lecąca w wieczność na skrzydłach pieśni. Wtem książę ocknął się, śpiew umilkł, w pałacyku pogasły światła, a na tle jego białych ścian ostro odbijały czarne, puste okna. Można było myśleć, że tu nikt nigdy nie mieszkał. Nawet ogród opustoszał i ucichł, nawet lekki wiatr przestał poruszać listkami. Raz!... dwa!... trzy!... Ze świątyni odezwały się trzy potężne odgłosy śpiżu. "Aha! muszę tam iść..." - pomyślał książę, dobrze nie wiedząc, gdzie ma iść i po co. Skierował się jednak w stronę świątyni, której srebrzysta wieża górowała nad drzewami jakby wzywając go do siebie. Szedł odurzony, pełen dziwacznych zachceń. Między drzewami było mu ciasno: pragnął wejść na szczyt tej wieży i odetchnąć, ogarnąć wzrokiem jakiś szerszy horyzont. To znowu przypomniawszy sobie, że jest miesiąc Misori, że już rok upłynął od manewrów w pustyni, uczuł tęsknotę za pustynią. Jakżeby chętnie siadł na swój lekki wóz zaprzęgnięty w parę koni i leciał gdzieś naprzód, gdzie nie byłoby tak duszno, a drzewa nie zasłaniały widnokręgu. Był już u stóp świątyni, więc wszedł na taras. Cicho i pusto, jakby wszyscy wymarli; tylko z daleka szemrała woda fontanny. Na drugich schodach rzucił swój burnus i miecz, jeszcze raz spojrzał na ogród, jakby mu żal było księżyca, i wszedł do świątyni. Ponad nim wznosiły się jeszcze trzy kondygnacje. Śpiżowe drzwi były otwarte, z obu stron wejścia stały skrzydlate figury byków z ludzkimi głowami, na których twarzach panował dumny spokój. "To królowie asyryjscy" - pomyślał książę przypatrując się ich brodom, splecionym w drobne warkoczyki. Wnętrze świątyni było czarne jak najczarniejsza noc; ciemność tę potęgowały jeszcze białe smugi księżycowego światła wpadające przez wąskie a wysokie okna. W głębi paliły się dwie lampy przed posągiem bogini Astoreth. Jakieś dziwne oświetlenie z góry sprawiało, że posąg był doskonale widzialny. Ramzes patrzył. Była to olbrzymia kobieta ze strusimi skrzydłami. Miała na sobie długą, fałdzistą szatę, na głowie śpiczastą czapkę, w prawej ręce parę gołębi. Jej piękna twarz i spuszczone oczy miały wyraz takiej słodyczy, takiej niewinności, że księcia ogarnęło zdumienie: była to bowiem patronka zemsty i najbardziej wyuzdanej rozpusty. Fenicja ukazała mu jeszcze jedną ze swych tajemnic. "Osobliwy naród! - pomyślał. - Ich ludożerczy bogowie nie zjadają, a ich wszeteczeństwem opiekują się dziewicze kapłanki i bogini z dziecięcą twarzą..." Wtem uczuł, że po nogach prędko przesunęło mu się coś jakby wielki wąż. Ramzes cofnął się i stanął w smudze księżycowego światła. "Przywidzenie..." - rzekł do siebie. Prawie w tej chwili usłyszał szept: - Ramzesie!... Ramzesie!... Niepodobna było poznać, czyj to głos - męski czy kobiecy, i skąd pochodzi. - Ramzesie!... Ramzesie!... - rozległ się szept jakby od podłogi. Książę wszedł w miejsce nieoświetlone i nasłuchując pochylił się. Nagle poczuł na swej głowie dwie delikatne ręce. Zerwał się, aby je złapać, ale schwycił tylko powietrze. - Ramzesie!... - szepnięto z góry. Podniósł głowę i uczuł na ustach kwiat lotosu, a gdy wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, ktoś lekko oparł się na jego ramionach. - Ramzesie!... - zawołano od ołtarza. Książę odwrócił się i osłupiał. W smudze światła, o parę kroków stał prześliczny człowiek, zupełnie podobny do niego. Ta sama twarz, oczy, młodzieńczy zarost, ta sama postawa, ruchy i odzienie. Książę przez chwilę myślał, że stoi przed wielkim lustrem, jakiego nawet faraon nie posiadał. Wnet jednak przekonał się, że jego sobowtór nie jest wizerunkiem, ale żywym człowiekiem. W tej chwili uczuł pocałunek na szyi. Znowu odwrócił się, lecz nie było nikogo, a tymczasem i jego sobowtór zniknął. - Kto tu jest?... Chcę wiedzieć!... - zawołał rozgniewany książę. - To ja... Kama... - odpowiedział słodki głos. I w świetlnej smudze ukazała się prześliczna kobieta naga, w złotej przepasce około bioder. Ramzes pobiegł i schwycił ją za rękę. Nie uciekła. - Ty jesteś Kama?... Nie, ty jesteś... Tak, ciebie kiedyś przysłał do mnie Dagon, ale wówczas nazywałaś się Pieszczotą... - Bo ja jestem i Pieszczota - odpowiedziała naiwnie. - Ty mnie dotykałaś rękoma?... - Ja. - Jakim sposobem?... - A o, takim... - odpowiedziała zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i całując go. Ramzes pochwycił ją w objęcia, ale wydarła mu się z siłą, której nie można było podejrzewać w tak drobnej postaci. - Więc to ty jesteś kapłanka Kama? Więc to do ciebie śpiewał dzisiaj ten Grek mówił książę namiętnie ściskając jej ręce. - Co za jeden ten śpiewak?... Kama pogardliwie wzruszyła ramionami. - On jest przy naszej świątyni - rzekła. Ramzesowi płonęły oczy, rozszerzały się nozdrza, szumiało mu w głowie. Ta sama kobieta przed kilkoma miesiącami zrobiła na nim małe wrażenie, ale dziś gotów był dla niej popełnić szaleństwo. Zazdrościł Grekowi, a jednocześnie czuł nieopisany żal na myśl, że gdyby ona została jego kochanką, musiałaby umrzeć. - Jakaś ty piękna - mówił. - Gdzie mieszkasz?... Ach wiem, w tamtym pałacyku... Czy można cię odwiedzić?... Naturalnie, jeżeli przyjmujesz wizyty śpiewaków, musisz i mnie przyjąć... Czy naprawdę jesteś kapłanką pilnującą ognia?... - Tak. - I wasze prawa są tak okrutne, że nie pozwalają ci kochać?... Ech, to są pogróżki!... Dla mnie zrobisz wyjątek... - Przeklęłaby mnie cała Fenicja, zemściliby się bogowie... - odparła ze śmiechem. Ramzes znowu przyciągnął ją do siebie, ona znowu wydarła się. - Strzeż się, książę - mówiła z wyzywającym spojrzeniem. - Fenicja jest potężna, a jej bogowie... - Co mnie obchodzą twoi bogowie albo Fenicja... Gdyby ci włos spadł, zdeptałbym Fenicję jak złą gadzinę... - Kama!... Kama!... - odezwał się od posągu głos. Przeraziła się. - O, widzisz, wołają mnie... Może nawet słyszeli twoje bluźnierstwa... - Bodajby nie usłyszeli mego gniewu!... - wybuchnął książę. - Gniew bogów jest straszniejszy... Szarpnęła się i znikła w cieniach świątyni. Ramzes rzucił się za nią, lecz nagle cofnął się; całą świątynię, między ołtarzem i nim, zalał ogromny krwawy płomień, wśród którego zaczęły ukazywać się potworne figury: wielkie nietoperze, gady z ludzkimi twarzami, cienie... Płomień szedł prosto na niego całą szerokością gmachu, a oszołomiony nie znanym sobie widokiem, książę cofał się wstecz. Nagle owionęło go świeże powietrze. Odwrócił głowę - był już na zewnątrz świątyni, a jednocześnie śpiżowe drzwi z łoskotem zatrzasnęły się przed nim. Przetarł oczy, rozejrzał się. Księżyc z najwyższego punktu na niebie zniżał się już ku zachodowi. Obok kolumny Ramzes znalazł swój miecz i burnus. Podniósł je i zeszedł ze schodów jak pijany. Kiedy późno wrócił do pałacu, Tutmozis widząc jego pobladłą twarz i mętne spojrzenie zawołał z trwogą: - Przez bogi! gdzieżeś to był, erpatre?... - Cały twój dwór nie śpi, zaniepokojony... - Oglądałem miasto. Ładna noc... - Wiesz - dodał śpiesznie Tutmozis jakby lękając się, aby go kto inny nie uprzedził. - Wiesz, Sara powiła ci syna... - Doprawdy?... Chcę, ażeby nikt z orszaku nie niepokoił się o mnie, ile razy wyjdę na przechadzkę. - Sam?... - Gdybym nie mógł wychodzić sam, gdzie mi się podoba, byłbym najnieszczęśliwszym niewolnikiem w tym państwie - odparł cierpko namiestnik Oddał miecz i burnus Tutmozisowi i poszedł do swojej sypialni nie wzywając nikogo. Jeszcze wczoraj wiadomość o urodzeniu się syna napełniłaby go radością. Lecz w tej chwili przyjął ją obojętnie. Całą duszę wypełniły mu wspomnienia dzisiejszego wieczoru, najdziwniejszego, jaki dotychczas poznał w życiu. Jeszcze widział światło księżyca, w uszach rozlegała się pieśń Greka. A ta świątynia Astarty!... Nie mógł zasnąć do rana. Faraon II/6